


Emotional Release

by Interiorwinter



Series: Work me a little magic [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode s01e03 Won’t Get Fooled Again, Intense, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interiorwinter/pseuds/Interiorwinter
Summary: Spencer is struggling with his desire and Aaron should really hang up the phone.





	Emotional Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by S1E03. It doesn't follow on from the two earlier pieces as I'm experimenting with a different voice and tense. It may still link to something in the future, if so I'll let you know.

Emotional Release

Reid is seated at a table spread with images of the bomb blasts and their aftermath. Gideon is waving photographs at him but all he can see is the way Hotch brushes aside his suit jacket and puts one hand on his hip, accentuating his waist and the line of his leg. Hotch’s fingers are splayed against his pelvic bone, his hip thrust slightly forward. Reid allows himself a second to imagine the sound of a zipper being pulled down and his hand reaching into Hotch’s trousers, stroking him until he starts to harden under his touch. Then he’s back in the moment, discussing mercury activated switches and swallowing the rush of saliva that fills his mouth whenever he thinks of touching Hotch.

Later on the jet, Gideon chastises him for “theorizing too early about motive”, but Hotch looks reassuringly at him and Reid feels himself caring less about the arrogant judgement of Gideon than the warm gaze of Hotch’s encouragement. Reid can detect a faint thread of Hotch’s cologne as he turns his head towards him and smiles in a way that erases the scratchy doubt Gideon created. Hotch smells like spice and leather, aggressively masculine but with a whisper of lavender and Reid aches to press his lips to Hotch’s throat and inhale the scent of his skin.

Reid watches while they deliver the profile. Hotch looks grim and his brows are drawn together in a scowl. Reid knows he must stop his eyes from fixing on the area of Hotch’s body just below the point of his tie, but the way the man is standing with both hands in his pockets stretches the fabric just enough for Reid lose any hope of being able to draw his eyes away from what Hotch is unwittingly putting on display. The tip of Reid’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips and he hopes Elle doesn’t connect his line of sight with what his mouth is doing.

Gideon takes Reid with him to Atlanta to meet with Adrian Bale. Reid is grateful for the opportunity to put some space between himself and Hotch. He has never struggled this much to harness his emotional responses to anyone. It is exhausting and Reid volunteers to stay on in Atlanta to dig into Bale’s communications because it is easier than dealing with his physical response to Hotch.

“Hey Reid, okay shoot” Hotch answers his call, and the irony isn’t lost on Reid, who shoots to the imagined sound of Hotch’s voice every time he comes.

It is Gideon who understands the inexorable pull of emotional release and he uses that comprehension to finally trap Bale and bring the case to an end. Reid is desperate to return to his hotel room and engage in some emotional release of his own. He grabs some lube from his overnight bag and then Reid stretches out on the bed, not realizing in his haste to divest himself of his pants and briefs that he has bumped the keypad and his phone is dialing the second number on his speedial list. Buried in his discarded clothing, he doesn’t hear the call connect and a voice answer “Reid? Are you there?”

He rubs the lube between his palms. Spencer is already making low moaning sounds as he grips his erection and begins to work himself into his hand. He spreads the moisture from the tip to cover the head of his cock as closes his eyes and imagines the sound of Aaron’s voice. He is kneeling on the bed so that he can work his index finger into the tight opening while continuing to stroke his cock. “Aaron” he moans as he starts to rock back on his finger, trying to find the rough lump that will set his body trembling. As his need builds his voice gets sharper, his breathing becomes jagged.

“Aaron…I need…Please…Aaron.”

“Come for me Spencer.”

 Reid knows it is in his mind but he could swear he hears the sound of Aaron’s voice, more vivid this time than ever before and he flows over the brink of his desire and comes with a rasping cry that has him shuddering and gasping for breath. He lets out one more low, soft moan before collapsing back on the bed. It takes him several minutes before he can stumble to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

Hotch is already in his room and has removed his tie when his phone rings. He looks at the number and answers immediately.

“Reid? Are you there?”

Aaron can make out what sounds like the swish of fabric and some other incidental noises. He tries again.

“Reid? Can you hear me? Is everything okay?”

Aaron reaches the conclusion that Reid has butt-dialed him by accident and is about to hang up when he hears the soft, low moans that can only indicate one thing. He knows he should press ‘end’ but he can’t seem to move the phone from his ear. He is uncomfortably curious to know who Reid is with, if it will be a voice he can recognize. He freezes when he hears his own name whispered urgently and with a longing he has never heard from his wife. The sound of Spencer’s breathing becomes heavier and more erratic. Aaron tries to imagine what Spencer must look like, his body flushed with desire, his cock swollen and pumping into his hand, his long fingers working himself closer and closer.

“Aaron…I need…Please…Aaron.”

The yearning in Spencer’s voice sends a bolt of desire straight through Aaron and his dick responds automatically, stiffening in answer to the need in Spencer’s voice. Before he even realizes what he’s doing Aaron replies

“Come for me Spencer.”

The heaving cry wrenched from Spencer’s throat as he obeys Aaron’s command makes Aaron grab his own erection tightly and he knows he won’t last long as the soft moans he can still hear make his cock ache. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine Spencer lying on his bed, come glistening on his pale skin and his features relaxed into the release he so clearly craved. The image drives his climax, and he comes hard.

It is only when the sound of soft footfalls and running water penetrate the blissful fog of his consciousness that Aaron finally takes the phone from his ear and presses the end call button.


End file.
